Social gaming systems are online gaming systems that operate in the context of online social networks. Social gaming systems make use of social networking infrastructure and social networking relationship information (e.g., the social graph) to promote the discovery, distribution, and game play of a social game by users of the social network. Most social games provide relatively simple fictional storylines to establish the game theme and introduce casual game play mechanics (e.g., the operations that the player must perform to obtain a goal in the game). Some social games rely on in-game advertising and on the purchase of virtual goods with the game to generate revenue for the game provider.
Social gaming is typically only rewarding to players in that it provides entertainment and a means for social interaction with other users and having fun. Notably though, existing social games do not directly produce socially beneficial, real world outcomes from the user's game play and participation in the game. While some social gaming systems donate revenues earned from the game towards such social causes, such outcomes are not related to the operation and structure of the social game or its supporting platform.